User blog:Stocking Rose/The Birth of Dragon Lawl Z + Characters Rules
After so many years since my final moveset of Lawl with Garterbelt 4(which was my sweetheart Steven Star), Sometime I got a feeling of going back to videos but unaware on what to work on. And seeing how I'm near the end of my ideas on what to review(Mainly lacking ideas for Mehpisodes and Series Reviews), I came across an idea that something special. A Game that based on the fun crossover of Lawl but no longer centering around any Smash Bros game. This will instead be based off a classic Playstation 2(and Wii) game by the name of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. A game I used to play for So Long. Lady and Gentlement, I introduce you to Dragon Lawl Z, The Lawl Version of Dragon Ball Z. :D This feture some of the stuff that I will put in. Including the Following. New Stuff in this Series The Classic 3: Like the Text-&-Read Movesets we did in the past, This will involve the character Franchises, Debuts and the Music Playing in the Video. Simple Bio: This also include Type which show if the character good or bad as well as Size to show....well the Size. Self Explanatory. Stats: Each characters hold a different kind of stats. Strength - 1 make the character extremely weak and give less damages and 10 make the character extremely strong to give more damages. (This is based on how good the character fighting style is in the game or show) Ki Powers - 1 make the character have less control on the Ki Blasts(including how weak and/or slow it will be) and 10 make the character have more control on it(Making it stronger and/or faster) (This is based off how well the character use Magic, Powers or for some character, How well they use their weapons including guns) Speed - 1 make the character slow and 10 make the character fast, Nuff said (This will be base on how fast a runner the character is) Flight - 1 make the character terrible in flying(either make them slow or having trouble staying in the air like Hercules) and 10 make the character perfect in the air(Making them go really fast) (This is mostly based on how well the character in the air. Even for someone who cannot fly in the original series will get the bonus addition to flying in here) Team: This is for the characters who are part of a group, Much like Vegeta being part of the Sayain Team. This also include the membership of the character to show if he a leader or a minion(Example being Freeza being the member of his own army, Another example being Cell Jr who are minions to Cell) Transformation: This is if the character have the ability to transform to boost their stats and appearance, Much like Super Sayain modes or any other forms (Ex: Cooler Transformation). This will also include their own moves. Special Moves: These are Stat Boosting/Decreasing Moves. 1 will boost the character moves(Ex: Goku*Beginning* Kaioken) The other moves will decrease the Opponent Stats to make them weakers or any other effects, Like blinding the opponent with the Solar Flare Special Attacks: These are the character special attacks that they most commonly use. These are form of a Blast, Explosive Wave, Charging Grappling Attacks or more. Ultimate Attacks: The Characters super move, Mostly used to finish off the opponents or to give Major Damage. Chi-Chi Commentary: Like in the original game, Chi-Chi will talk about a character and what she think of them, Much like here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgNzd5… Outfits: This is for the character outfit and Alternative Appearance, Sometime it can be another outfit or a different color. Rules of Request Unlike in the other series where I don't take requests and relie on Empty Slots, Seeing how I don't even hold a Select Screen this time, All character can be request. However I will include Rules of the characters so you get a heads up on some ideas of my own for movesets. Most importantly, I will point out I'll include 2 Moveset for someone per month so I don't want anyone to go overboard with the requests as I like to make sure I do some of my ideas as well. Also make sure that this character you request is either part of the rules and even have some sign of source and materials. Rules for Characters While take part of characters for my ideas and other request, There are a few I won't be able to do. Some of them with Exceptions 1. No Smash Bros Characters While I'll gladly take part of remaking some Lawl character in form of Dragon Ball Z style(seeing how their both different game so of course the moves will be different from their Smash Bros Lawl Counterparts), I will not do every single character from the Smash Bros game. Otherwise You might as well called this Dragon Smash Bros Lawl Z. Exception: A Few Guest Characters such as Sonic or Megaman (Seeing how one of them got a Super Form who will of course get a different move of his own), A Few Subspace Enemies or Assist Trophies, Different Version(Such as Super Mario Bros Z versions) 2. No Five Nights at Freddy's Characters For a game center around animatronic standing still as they slowly try to kill you seem like their won't be much to do with. Exception: One certain Animatronic I most adore who does got materials and Parody Version (Such as some from a SFM or Animation "Series" based on it.) 3. No Dragon Ball Z Characters Nuff Said. This is after all a game based on DBZ:BT3 so doing someone from the series will be like redoing a whole entire moveset again. Exception: Abridged Version 4. No Horror Based Characters I was never really good with handling sometime with scary movies or games so doing this is not gonna be easy for me seeing how I never do get around some frightening scenes. Trust me I can't even stay in a site with that Scary Maze Woman that haunts me. Exception: Mortal Kombat Version of the Character (MK9 Freddy Keuger, MKX Jason Voorhee and Predator), Some of the Clock Tower Characters (Like Bobby Barrows, Scissorwoman Jemina) 5. No Background or One-Off Characters No Charcter with little to no role in any form of TV Shows or Movies. Otherwise I will really lack on what to do with this. Exception: Characters who done alot through out the episodes or play a big part, Like helped out or was against the protagonist 6. No OC/Original Characters There tons of OC out there, Most of them made by Steven in DeviantArt. However I don't know all the characters and I will just be confused to put all of it in form of a moveset, Even in finding image of the characters moves. Exception: Close Friends/Chatting Buddies like Steven Star and Jacob 7. Only Garry's Mod and SFM Characters that most reconized Like before with LwG4 Rule against Dr. Hax, I only need characters that everyone know or appear in a series, Such as Heavy from Moment with Heavy or Intelligent Heavy. Someone with more materail. 8. No Seth Macfarlane or Matt Groening Characters (Family Guy, Cleveland Show, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama) It not such those shows going stale. It mostly the fact that these shows based on a modern family and a space delivery company so of course even with Cutaways or Blasters, There not much to do for these characters. As for something like King of the Hill, There are a chance of those Youtube Poop being useful just for laughs. Anything can be possible with Propane I tell you what. Exception: Bender who got tons of gears in him, Even for a character who is a Bending Unit. 9. No Live Action Characters This is the most obvious seeing how Real People don't get Real Powers so this will not be included. Exception: Characters from Live Action Movies like the Avengers, Tron or even something from a bad movies like The Room or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. This will also include the exception of Youtubers, Thou mainly the ones I mostly know and got alot of materials. 10. No Joke Movesets for hateful reason As much as Joke moveset entertain me, It not entertaining when it come to the fact the character was made into a joke because someone don't like them. If you don't like someone, Then don't include him into a laughable characters. I will do some form of Joke characters of characters I enjoy, In other word, someone who is like Hercule Satan who both weak and loveable at the same time. (This might also involve a few Guilty Plessure) 11. Only Mascots Characters who appear more then onces Only character from Commercals who appear in more then one commercial, Example being like Pepsiman. Otherwise if the character appear once then there gonna be too impossible to do. 12. No Characters from Frozen No, I do not hate the Movie, I enjoyed it I have nothing against it. However I don't feel like anyone from the movie including Elsa is really fitting for the series. Beside, I rather not risk having my head stuck with that song that everyone kept singing over again. 13(And Most Importanly). These Character must be approved by me. Sometime when there are the characters you request, Even some that didn't break the rules, They still need to be atleast approved first before I set them to schedual. Some character might not be approve for some reasons and I hoping people understand this. This is mostly for Youtuber seeing I need to know the person and thing he does in videos. Hope you enjoy this new series and enjoy these 11 Starting Characters(Which will be made in Random Order and appear every Friday*Satuday once Series Review ends*). Remember what I said, You can request a moveset but remember only 2 per month. Also if you like to make your own, I will see of making some blank version of this for everyone to make their own some point in the future. 11 Starting Characters Note that these are the character I came up with for the ideas to start with. While they be done, I will see of coming up with more characters in the future. (As you can already tell, Angela was the first to be made as shown here) #Princess Angela ✓ #Jesse ✓ #Bubbles (Doujinshi Version) ✓ #Pepsi Man ✓ #Marionette ✓ #Amethyst ✓ #Starfire ✓ #Uberhaxornova ✓ #Sonic the Hedgehog (DLZ Version) *Requested by Spongebob100* ✓ #Master Chief *Requested by Jacob* ✓ #Mileena *Requested by Jacob* ✓ Wikia Site: Dragon Lawl Z Wikia (If you like to help take part or if you got a series like this.) Category:Blog posts